


Ausprobieren

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - German 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, conversations about sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: "Ich wollte das eigentlich schon immer mal ausprobieren, Sex mit einem Mann.""Ich bin ein Mann."
Relationships: Robert Habeck/Christian Lindner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Ausprobieren

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Habeck, falls Sie das hier lesen: Es tut mir leid.
> 
> Christian Lindner, falls Sie das hier lesen: Es tut mir nicht leid.

"Ich wollte das eigentlich schon immer mal ausprobieren, Sex mit einem Mann.", sagt Lindner und sieht Habeck von unten herab an. "Ich hatte nur irgendwie nie die Gelegenheit."

Hätte Habeck ein Bier weniger gehabt, hätte er jetzt schnellstmöglich das Thema gewechselt, bevor er überhaupt auf dumme Gedanken kommen könnte. Aber er hat schon dumme Gedanken gehabt, seit er Lindner außerhalb des Bundestags gesehen hat. Also erwidert er seinen Blick und bemerkt mit fester Stimme: "Ich bin ein Mann."

So sehen sie sich nur an für einen Moment. Der gesunde Menschenverstand kämpft mit dem Alkohol. Sie lassen es sich auf der Zunge zergehen, diesen stummen Moment und alles, was sie trotz ihrer verschiedenen politischen Ansichten in diese absurde Situation gebracht hat, zusammen in einer Bar zu sitzen und ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, Sex miteinander zu haben.

Schon wieder eine angeregte Diskussion über Klima im Bundestag, und das an einem Freitagabend.

Wie Habeck sich dabei erwischt hat, auf Lindners Lippen zu starren, als dieser an seiner Zigarette zog, und wie Lindner sich dabei erwischt hat, es zu genießen.

Die stumme Einverständnis zwischen ihnen, sich nach einer langen Woche nicht als Politiker zu begegnen, sondern als Menschen.

Lindner, mit den Händen am Lenkrad, der Habeck immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen hat, ohne zu merken, dass er mindestens zehn Verkehrsregeln brach auf dem Weg. Habeck, mit den Händen in den Jackentaschen, der die unkonzentrierte Fahrweise ignoriert hat und stattdessen weiter ruhig den Weg schilderte, ohne seinen Blick auch nur einmal vom Fahrersitz abzuwenden.

Habeck, der ihm die Hand anbot, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet. _"Ich bin der Robert."_ Lindner, der sie zögerlich ergriff. _"Christian."_

Die drei Mädchen mit den _Fridays For Future_ Buttons, die Habeck so aufgeregt nach einem Selfie gefragt und für Lindner nur einen abschätzigen Blick übriggehabt haben.

Dass Habeck weder Angst noch Scham verspürt hat, als er von seiner Studienzeit erzählte, trotz all dem Gras und Sex, auf das er als erfolgreicher Politiker nun wirklich nicht stolz sein sollte; aber er war ja gar nicht als Politiker hier, und als Mensch konnte er sich eingestehen, dass jeder irgendwo in seinem Lebenslauf Gras und Sex versteckt hat. Oder fast jeder, weil in Lindners Lebenslauf weit weniger Gras (kein Gras) und weit weniger Sex (kein Sex mit Männern) auftauchte.

Dieser stumme Moment, in dem Habeck und Lindner sich nur ansehen.

Der Alkohol siegt über den gesunden Menschenverstand.

Lindner nimmt seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. "Wir sollten gehen.", sagt er. "Ich kann uns ein Hotelzimmer buchen."


End file.
